(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed between the pair of panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light thereto.
Among the various types of LCDs, a vertically aligned mode LCD, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that their long axes are perpendicular to the upper and lower panels while no electric field is applied, has been in the limelight because its contrast ratio is high and a wide reference viewing angle is easily obtained.
In the case of the vertically aligned mode LCD, in order to make side visibility close to front visibility, a method of dividing one pixel into two subpixels and making transmittance different by applying a different voltage to each of the two subpixels, respectively, has been proposed.